Inuyasha's Choice
by Bob Da Peach
Summary: Inuyasha's finally made a decision between Kikyo and Kagome, but where did he go and why has Miroku been sealed away? InuyashaKagome,MirokuSango. This story will be completely revamped in the future with an ending added. HIATUS.
1. The Choice

**This is my first ever fanfic so if is really bad tell what's so bad about it so I can fix it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha if I did the episodes would still be running! On that note theres a rumor of a fifth movie and more episodes Squee yay! so happy :D**

_**Note: kagome's friends; Eri is the one with the yellow headband, Yuka is the short haired one and Ayumi is the curly haired one…its hard to explain so bear with me!**_

* * *

Inuyasha was standing on the enormous roots of the sacred tree running his hand over the place kikyo had sealed him over 50 years ago. There was a notch in the tree where the arrow had fisrt struck him. The arrow head had been there for a long time, that was until kagome had pulled it out in a desperate attempt to get back to the feudal era after the well had closed up, The memories made Inuyasha smile.

A gooshy feeling occured in Inuyasha's stomach, he always felt this way when he thought about kagome, it was a very different feeling than the one he got when he thought of kikyo. When he though of kikyo he felt love for her but also regret, guilt, bitterness and as he thought about it even hate, for kikyo had tried to kill kagome on more than one occasion.

Inuyasha scowled and muttered, "stupid thing to think about"

"What's so stupid?" a voice said from below making Inuyasha jump, he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings because he was so deep in thought. the hanyo looked around to see Miroku the 'lecherous' monk staring at him from across the clearing.

"Nothing that concerns you" Inuyasha snapped

"okay, well I just thought I might tell you that kagome is getting ready to leave for her own time"

"SHIT, she can't go yet we still have to find the rest of the jew…" Whatever else Inuyasha was saying was lost to Miroku due to the fact that Inuyasha had bounded of in the direction of kaede's hut. Miroku sighed

"typical he muttered"

"I HEARD THAT!", was the distant reply.

* * *

In a nearby hut Kagome was sighing as she looked at her near empty backpack. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered bringing all the food back to the feudal era, since almost as soon as she climbed out of the well she was swarmed by her friends looking for the amazing food she brought from the future. Sometimes she even wondered if the food was the only reason they let her stick around.

Kagome smiled to herself, that was a silly thing to think, she carried her share of the work just as much as anyone else in her little band of friends did.

As Kagome rose, stretching her cramped muscles, she heard her name being roared in nothing but an unpleasant way. She sighed, here came Inuyasha obviously intent on stopping her from leaving yet again.

She heard a snigger and turned to see Sango stand and leave the room, with Shipou right behind her. Just as the fluffy little tail disappeared out the back of kaede's hut, a silver haired boy crashed in the front. Kagome braced herself for the oncoming verbal abuse she would have to endure, before she would 'sit' Inuyasha and head back to her own time.

Sure enough just as she thought this Inuyasha stormed over and grabbed her shoulders. "you can't leave now" he growled "we still have work to do!". Kagome shrugged off his hands, gave him a single glare and left the hut, bag in tow.

Inuyasha growled, and went to follow her. He enjoyed playing this game and he suspected kagome did too.

"Inuyasha I have to go get more supplies" kagome said to him (she obviously knew he would be following her, for she didn't even turn around). "Our battles with Naraku are getting more frequent, Which means more injuries, Which also means I have to get more medical supplies". Inuyasha could see her point, without kagome's medical supplies they would all be a lot worse off.

"2 hours" Inuyasha grunted

Kagome turned to stare at him.

"You cant be serious! I still have to go to school and see all my friends! I have other obligations to attend to you know!" Kagome sighed, "I'll be gone a week whether you like it or not!" she gave him another look over, Inuyasha was trying not to get too worked up at this point.

"And don't you dare follow me!" she added, Inuyasha snapped.

"A WEEK!" he roared "WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF NARAKU TURNS UP WHEN YOU ARE GONE!?! WHAT WOULD WE DO THEN HUH!?!" in truth Inuyasha didn't want kagome leaving because, even though it was hard to admit, he would miss her company. He blushed at this thought.

Kagome who had been watching Inuyasha carefully saw him blush but didn't comment on it, who knows what that guy was thinking.

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha cringed he knew all too well what was coming. "SIT!"

The hanyou slammd face first into the ground.

"I'm going now" she informed him as he dragged himself off the ground "I've already said goodbye to the others, and if you don't mind I want too see my family." Inuyasha's ears dropped at her last words and kagome knew she had hit a soft spot

"Inuyasha?" she queried, feeling a little guilty.

"Fine" he moped "just be back as soon as you can, we still have work to do remember?" kagome nodded, by now they had reached the bone eaters well, the only link between Kagome's and Inuyasha's worlds.

As kagome readied herself for the jump down the well, she turned to look at inuyasha. The light shining on his face caused him to lift a hand to protect his golden eyes, his ears twitched with each sound that pierced the silence and even as she watched a slight breeze whipped his hair across his face.

It was a beautiful face, The most beautiful face she had ever seen. Kagome's heart beat faster as she looked at inuyasha, he looked sad. It was the same face he had whenever he had seen kikyo. This thought brought kagome back to the present… _well the past at least_ she thought, this wasn't her world, she didn't belong here. She would Finnish her quest and return to her own time. The thought made her sad. She didn't want inuyasha to see that so she turned back around and jumped through the well that linked her world to his.

* * *

As Inuyasha watched kagome prepare to jump down the well, he felt a ping of sadness. He hated it when she left, aside from kikyo she was the only one who ever made him feel appreciated and needed.

Because of this inuyasha would always protect kagome no-matter what, she was his best friend and he would do anything to keep it that way.

As he squinted at kagome (the sun was in Inuyasha's eyes) she turned to look at him, a sudden gust of wind caught kagome's hair at blew it out behind her.

She was beautiful he realised and with that thought came another. He inuyasha, the lowely half demon loved her, the mesmerising priestess from another world. As this occurred to him Kagome's eyes filled with hurt and sadness, and before he could do anything she turned and disappeared down the bone eaters well.

* * *

Kagome squinted. In the well house it was really dark and dusty, outside though it was a cloudless day and kagome had to shield her eyes from the sun because it was so bright.

She sighed, hefted her bag onto her shoulder and headed towards the house.

"Kagome, Is that you?" a voice called as kagome's mother popped her head around the door.

"Kagome it is you!" her mother cried "how are you?".

Kagome smiled in answer to her questions. Her mother then walked out of the house and looked Kagome over, her eyes filled with concern "You look exhausted, how about I run you a bath?"

"that would be really great" Kagome answered

"well, I'm just glad your home dear" her mother commented. It was good to be home with the people who loved her.

* * *

Inuyasha's legs couldn't seem to hold him up anymore so he sat in a heap. He stared at the well which kagome had just disappeared down, heart suddenly pounding and his breath short.

He loved her.

Inuyasha just couldn't get that thought out of his head, he loved kagome, _I love her_. It echoed in his head.

He smiled, he liked that idea, but with it came a new thought.

What about kikyo?

He didn't love her anymore he decided, but that didn't mean he no longer cared for her. When she was still alive she had been kind to Inuyasha and for that he wanted her soul to find peace in the afterlife.

Inuyasha rose, he would deal with this problem _before _kagome came back, though he thought that he _might_ need some help…

* * *

Miroku was laying his freshly painted sutra's on a sunny patch of grass to dry when he sensed a demonic aura nearby. It was a very familiar aura and Miroku immediately recognised it as Inuyasha's, he rose ready to take on the verbal abuse often received after kagome left.

Miroku was pleasantly surprised though when inuyasha walked up to him looking a bit fidgety and nervous

"anything wrong?" he said picking up on Inuyasha's mood immediately.

"I, um, need your help with something" Inuyasha muttered. Miroku was taken aback, but composed himself quickly

"and what would this something be?" he asked slyly.

"Kikyo"

* * *

Five days later Inuyasha _finally_ found kikyo's scent, it was faint but it was hers none the less.

The smell sent tingles down his spine, though not the same type of tingles as he used to recieve upon seeing her, then it was tingles of joy and excitement, now it was the type of tingles when the hunt is almost over or when something is on its way to finishing.

It was time for kikyo to leave the world of the living and return to the world of the dead. A smile crept over Inuyasha's face, it had been a while since he'd had a decent challenge.

Not far away from Inuyasha, Miroku stood stretching out his muscles. The monk had been riding on Inuyasha's back the whole time and he couldn't figure out how kagome did it almost every day. Riding on Inuyasha's back was cramped, bumpy and extremely uncomfortable not to mention embarrassing.

He sighed as a smile crept over Inuyasha's face, the monk did not like it one bit. Inuyasha almost never smiled and it was weird to see him do so now. Though he had to admit he was glad that inuyasha had finally made a decision between kagome and kikyo, it was getting very tiresome watching that idiot break kagome's heart every time he ran off in search of kikyo.

* * *

Kagome sighed, this happened every time she came back to her own time. She would study as hard as she could back in the feudal era, but unfortunately hunting jewel shards and tending to her friends wounds always got in the way, and not surprisingly she wouldn't be prepared for whatever test popped up while she was home.

"'F-', how could I let this happen" she muttered "Maths, I knew I wouldn't do great at, but I never thought I would fail history. Not under the circumstances anyway"

"What circumstances?" asked Yuka, one of kagome's three friends

"She probably means her grandfathers temple" answered Eri.

Kagome, scolding herself for saying so much, nodded as her three friends peered at her test sheet.

"It's okay kagome, I'll help you on your make up test,. It wasn't like it was that hard" Offered Ayumi

"Easy for you to say you got an 'A' " Muttered Eri, Ayumi blushed at that comment.

"That sounds great" kagome replied, she would need all the help she could get if she was going to pass middle school.

* * *

As Kagome trudged down the busy streets on her way back home to her families temple she stared at the picture she kept of Inuyasha. It was a picture of him in his human form, it still amazed her how different he looked without his golden eyes, silver hair and dog-ears.

"Is that him?" asked Eri, startling kagome.

"Who?"

"That cheating boyfriend of yours", kagome stared at Eri, after a minute or so she shifted her gaze back to the photo at her picture of Inuyasha

"I guess…" She muttered

"He's cute" Ayumi put in, she was the only one who ever stuck up for inuyasha out of the three. Kagome smiled. "He is, isn't he?"

* * *

For the first time since kikyo's revival inuyasha noticed that her scent was different than how it was before. It wasn't the scent of graveyard soil that was bothering him about it. It was the aura of it all. It smelt more menacing and spiteful.

Inuyasha grimaced at the fact he had never noticed that before.

Kikyo had changed, and in turn so had he.

Inuyasha jumped as Miroku laid a hand on his shoulder, he had been so engrossed in his own thoughts he had not heard the monk approach.

"So you've found Kikyo's scent then?" the monk asked

"Yeh, and its fresh too, not more than a day old" he muttered in return

"I guess you'll want to leave straight away then?"

"Yup"

"Have any idea what you'll do when you see her?"

"Nope",

Miroku sighed, this was typical Inuyasha. Never thinking ahead.

* * *

**This chapters been fixed up a bit since I hadn't really proof read it properly 'blush' my baad...**

**yeh well anyways i hope you all like it and keep reading my fic :D**

**R&R**

**good or bad i just want your opinions :)**


	2. Seekers

**Argh im so bored…and im such a slow writer. Oh well they say good things take time ;D (that was a wink by the way)**

**PS. Yes I am prone to having psycho attacks while writing authors notes**

**PPS. I'm going to try and write a little more spaced out since I discovered the last chapter was a bit hard to read…**

**PPPS. Looly pap is actually lolly pop**

**Disclaimer: no i do not own inuyasha or any of the other characters in this fic _'sulks'_**

* * *

Inuyasha sat in a heap. He'd been following kikyo's scent all day and now his nose was sore. He could see the monk looking at him from across the fire they had made. He scowled, Why was miroku looking at him like that? He wasn't the one who had to sniff around all day, It was degrading and he hated having to do it!

Miroku suppressed a laugh, Inuyasha was glaring at him and he was pretty sure he knew why. He had been mocking Inuyasha about how much he had reminded him of a sniffer dog all day. _I wonder whether I could get away with another crack? _Seeing Inuyasha's face the monk decided against it otherwise.

In Inuyasha's current mood it was more than likely that he would end up in the dirt.

* * *

The small kitsune hid in the corner as the angry demon slayer stormed around the hut. He'd never seen Sango so angry and he was sure he didn't want to make it worse by asking his usual questions. Though he was quite positive that the reason that Sango was in such a bad mood was because Miroku and Inuyasha had just left without telling her, and kagome disapeaimg down the well to be in her own time made it even worse. 

She was all alone.

_But she's not alone!_ Thought Shippo, _She's got me! The_ young kitsune scampered out of the room to try and find something to cheer up his friend. _Maybe kagome had left some of those really yummy rocks on sticks? Sango would love one of them!_

Sango paced the room she was trying to figure out what was going on! Kagome was in her own time, she knew that already, but where the boys had gone to she had no idea. The note Miroku had left her was no use what so ever. '_Making a Choice'…What in all hells is that supposed to mean!?! _

"Sango?" The demon slayer jumped, she hadn't noticed Shippo come up behind her.

"Yes?"

"I found this for you" The young kitsune said shyly as he held up what kagome had told her was named a looly pap, or something similar to that. Sango smiled, It was nice of Shippo to try and cheer her up like that. The kitsune always got worried when any of his friends were upset.

* * *

"Shippo?" Sango asked 

"mmmff" Shippo answered incoherantly.

The two of them were sitting outside priestess kaede's hut sucking on their 'looly paps'

"I'm going to go find Inuyasha and Miroku and I need you to stay here to wait for kagome in case she gets back before we do". The young kitsune watched some villagers carrying some fish they had caught at the river back up to their huts for quite a while before he finally answered Sango.

"Will you be back soon?"

"I don't know" sighed Sango. She wasn't sure how long it would take to find the boys, and it would take even longer if they didn't want to be found.

"Then I guess I have no choice!" Shippo practically shouted, he was about to start one of those 'Shippo is so brave' moments

"Its my job to keep our gang together, I shall wait for kagome at the well even if I have to wait forever!"

"I don't think you will be waiting that long Shippo" Sango laughed as she patted the kitsune on the head.

"Oh and Shippo?"

"Yeh?"

"Can you find kirara on the way out?"

"Yup"

"Shippo?"

"Yeh"

"Thanks for the company" a huge grin lit up the young kitsunes face as he ran out the door, Sango thought she heard Shippo yell out something like 'no problem' as he ran down the hill from the hut.

* * *

Inuyasha ran after the soul collectors as they twisted and weaved through the air, carrying the souls of the departed with them. A low growl emerged from his throat as the miko's scent got stronger. He was getting closer to kikyo.

"Baka!" miroku panted. Inuyasha could be so rash sometimes. They had been eating dinner when one of kikyo's soul collectors had flown over the clearing they had chosen for their camp, Inuyasha had immediately jumped up and ran after it. Miroku, of course close behind.

* * *

Kikyo smiled. He was coming. She could feel his demonic aura it was tantalising but it also filled her with a fury. He had abandoned her. Betrayed her. Him and his wench would pay for what they did to her.

Kikyo's smile faded, she couldn't sense kagome's spiritual powers. The monk was with him, but none of his other companions. Odd she thought, they were never that far apart.

_Ahh he's here._

Inuyasha burst into the clearing where kikyo was resting against the tree. She smiled

"so you've finally come Inuyasha"

* * *

**I apologise this chapter is a little short but I really liked how this one turned out :D**

**Baka idiot or moron**

**To my surprise I found out that not many people knew what that meant _shakes head _those poor un-educated souls…no-offence to anyone who didn't know what that meant, I only found out myself a couple of months ago yeh well anyway ill try not to take to long with the next chappie :D**

**Please R&R **

**comments or suggestions welcome :D**


	3. Wounds of the heart

**Ahh sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger… I've always wanted to do that and ill probably be doing more of it '_grins evily'_ how else am I going to keep you reading :D**

* * *

Inuyasha snarled as he watched kikyo rise from where she was sitting, she didn't seem to be in a rush as she acted as though she had all the time in the world. _Well she's mistaken there, _Inuyasha thought. 

He grimaced as he watched her, things he had never bothered to notice about her before were now shouting out at him, things that were painstakingly obvious.

Things like the fact that her previously tanned skin was now a deathly shade of white and her eyes that were always full of love and concern were now glazed over with hatred and greed. Inuyasha silently berated himself for not noticing these things before. He had been so stubborn and reckless.

"Baka" he muttered

"what was that Inuyasha? Did you say something?" asked kikyo with one of those 'all knowing' smirks that just made your skin crawl.

_How could I have ever thought this 'thing' is the kikyo I once loved?_

"you seem distracted Inuyasha, looking for that 'girl' of yours?" Drawled kikyo, obviously sure she had hit a nerve.

"That's none of your concern!" barked Inuyasha

She had.

"Inuyasha why don't you just forget the others and join me? We are made to be with each over "

"NO!" Snapped Inuyasha,

"you do not belong in this world any more 'Kikyo!'" Inuyasha practically spat the words out.

Kikyo was more than taken back by the hatred in which he had said her name.

"I have come here to send you back where you belong kikyo, your stolen time in this world shall cease, it's time for you to leave!"

"Inuyasha, surely you are not suggesting you wish to kill me?" Kikyo asked

"how can you kill the dead?" Inuyasha answered

"I shall depart to the netherworld only when you agree you will accompany me Inuyasha"

"I shall come only when I am at the end of my years, and never for you!" growled inuyasha

Kikyo sighed.

"I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this inuyasha, but if you will not come peacefully I shall have to take you with me, for we are meant to be together whether or not you can see it"

A wave of spiritual energy suddenly rolled forth and knocked Inuyasha from where he stood.

_'"Sister kikyo! Sister kikyo!" Kaede yelled as she ran into the hut_

_"What is it Kaede?" asked kikyo while Inuyasha glared at the small intruder _

_"demons are attacking the village!!" cried Kaede "Ye must help!"_

_Inuyasha smirked at the way the small girl talked, sometimes she acted like a old woman.'_

Inuyasha growled as he pulled out his Tetsaiga. He should have known Kikyo would put up a fight.

"Go back to the nether worlds where you belong!" Inuyasha yelled as he let loose a devastating wind scar.

_'Kikyo nodded, and excited the hut taking her bow and sacred arrows as she went. Inuyasha slowly followed, why couldn't the stupid villagers defend themselves._

"_Keh" he muttered, he cracked his knuckles a small grin creeping over his face. this should be fun.'_

Kikyo sent up a barrier, quickly dissipating the wind scar.

"Pathetic inuyasha, looks like you are nothing without your little friends" Kikyo smirked.

"Wench!!" Inuyasha cried as a sent a torrent of blows upon her barrier.

'_The sacred arrow rushed past his left shoulder and hit the demon that had been sneaking up on him from behind._

_"Inuyasha your getting lazy" kikyo scolded, as inuyasha sent a bull demon flying_

_A muffled 'keh' was the only answer the miko got.'_

As if right on cue Miroku came stumbling out of the bushes, and quickly took in the fight that was raging in front of him. _Inuyasha can't win_ he thought despairingly. Miroku was not only watching the battle between kikyo and inuyasha but the battle between kikyo's spiritual powers and Inuyasha's hanyou powers._ Hes just not strong enough!_

'"_Stupid pathetic demons" Inuyasha muttered as he decapitated yet another bull demon,_

"_Why do they have to travel in herds?" Inuyasha jumped on a bull demon that had been ambling around after losing its head._

"_Vermin" he growled_.'

Inuyasha was again thrown back by a burst of spiritual energy, as kikyo grew annoyed by Inuyasha's pathetic attempts at breaking her barrier. _Baka _she thought _why won't the he just die already?_

"WIND TUNNEL!" miroku cried as he ripped of the seal on his right hand. Inuyasha needed help, and he was going to give it.

"Fool" Kikyo muttered as she shot a sacred arrow at the monk. It was not intended to kill. He wasn't the one she wanted, but it would keep him out of the way, at least until she was finished with the hanyou.

_'Why? How could she?'_

Miroku cried out as the arrow pierced his shoulder. _An arrow of binding _Inuyasha thought_ the same type as which kikyo pinned me too a tree with. _"Bitch!" inuyasha spat, _she would pay for that!_

_'Inuyasha's head dropped to his chest as he gazed upon the woman that had betrayed him. The woman he had loved. "Kikyo" he murmured, as the hanyou fell into an eternal slumber stuck to the sacred tree, in the place that would one day call Inuyasha's forest.'_

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter :D I tried really hard to get it done quickly, sighs, for those out there that don't know the last paragraph is kikyo pinning inuyasha to a tree, the rest I made up :D**

**Miroku was the one pinned not Inuyasha**

**Translations:**

**Baka: idiot, moron**

**Hanyou: half demon**

**Miko: priestess**

**Kitsune: fox**

**…I also need sum help, looks panicked, if anyone knows how they refer to miroku or 'monk' in Japanese can you please tell me!?**

**Yeh anyways ill try and get the nxt chapter up soon :D**


	4. Deaths Embrace

**I have recently made a momentous discovery (yes i no i was a 'bit' slow with this) you can type stories on its so great! no emailing stories back and forth to myself :D so happy _'tear'_ there is only one thing that makes this better... MY COMPUTERS BEEN FIXED _'does happy littlle happy dance'_ :D**

**...yeh well anyways moving on... i was just looking at chapter 3 when i noticed that it was a tad bit confuzling... well i apologize, but being the arrogent, lazy, authority deprived teenager i am, i really cant be bothered to get off my fat butt to fix it...maybe some other time...when i can be bothered...yeh well ill gets on the the story now.**

* * *

Kirara soured over the treetops sniffing the wind, her rider, master _and_ friend scanned the treetops hoping she could catch a glance of their missing companions; Inuyasha and Miroku. 

The two had recently decided to go gallavanting off leaving no more than a note. Sango scowled _not that it was very helpful anyway_. The idiots would soon get what they deserved for running off like they did!

Kirara made a growling sound deep in her throught, startling sango out of her murderous thoughts.

"kirara?"

**growl**

"ok, lets go get them!"

The two tails had found the scent.

* * *

The wind skittered around, blowing cherry blossoms across the clearing and making the tree's sigh as if caressing their counterpart of the sky, The grass bent over as if bowing to an unknown lord and the birds sang songs of peace and joy. 

Kagome sighed,_ this is how the world should always be_ she thought as she sat at the edge of the bone eaters well, watching the serenty of nature and enjoying the peace it rested on her soul,_ This is how life should always be._

"Kagome!"

"Hello Shippo" how could she have not noticed the small kitsune resting under one of the nearby cherry blossems. Of course he would wait for her by the well, he always did. Just like Inuyasha always did.

A small frown crossed Kagome's face.

He wasn't there, the only times the hanyou didn't wait for her was when they found a jewel shard_ or when he runs off to kikyo, _Kagome's frown turned into a scowl, _They can't find jewel shards without me _she thought_ so that only leaves kikyo._

* * *

Sango jumped off kirara's back and glared at the shimering barrier in front of her. The miko powers surrounding the barrier were unmistakable. The barrier was definitely kikyo's, Which meant there was no hope in hell that she could get through by herself.

"Come on Kirara, we need to go get Kagome" The demon slayer said as she jumped onto the two tails back.

The forest rushed under Kirara's feet, soon giving way to fields and villagers, then back to forest as they neared the bone-eaters well.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Sango heard Shippo ask as she landed in the clearing.

Kagome shook her head a sad expression planted on her face, "Nothing Shippo, I'm fine"

Sango shook her head. Something was wrong with Kagome, Though what that was she could only guess.

Kagome looked up as the demon slayer aprouched "Sango!" she cried, embracing her friend in a hug_ if sango is here maybe the others are nearby_ she thought

"Kagome" Sango muttered as she returned her friends hug. Now it was kagome's turn to be worried, "whats wrong Sango?"

"Miroku and Inuyasha" the demon slayer muttered, Kagome raised an eyebrow, "They left, so kirara and I followed, That is until we hit a barrier" Kagomes other eyebrow raised "it's Kikyo's barrier" Kagome's eyebrow shot down in a frown.

"You want my help to disapate it." she stated rather than asked.

"If it wouldnt be too much", Kagome nodded_ Inuyasha you baka, what have you got yourself into this time?_

* * *

Kagome frowned at the barrier, it was a sloppy job and obviously done in a rush._ Whats with that? Kikyo is never sloppy with her work. Something bigs happening._

Kagome pulled out one of her sacred arrows and did all she could to focus her powers on breaking the barrier. _Its going to be hard, weakened barrier or not._

She shot.

* * *

Kikyo grimaced _bad timing kagome _she thought as she focused her powers on the hanyou infront of her. After shooting his monk friend Inuyasha had become extremely mad, which of course is what she had been hoping for. There was no hope for him now, he was on his knees infront of her trying in vein to fight off Kikyo's attacks.

"It's useless Inuyasha i've won" a look of despair crossed Inuyasha's face for a brief second before he was able to compose himself infront of his former lover, _he knows he's lost _kikyo thought with a smug grin.

"Die Inuyasha!" Kikyo cried out as she shot a sacred arrow at the hanyous heart.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kikyo shoot the arrow at him, but he didn't care. All he could think was that Kagome wouldn't know what had happened to him, that he'd chosen her. He'd never see her again. K_agome._

* * *

**Lol authors notes... yeh well i hope you like it so far. i've just been revising all the previous chapters. almost nothing has changed though, im pretty happy with what ive got :D**

**R&R**


	5. Revenge is Sweet

**I'm apologising for being so lazy and taking this long to bother writing the next chapter! i had heaps of homework to get done and not to mention read some really really good fics (Reflected Past & its sequel War's Shadow (amazing stories!!!)) yeh well anyways sorry again for the long delay ill _try _and be quicker with the next chapter!**

**ps i am sooo sorry for the awful ending on the last chapter :(**

* * *

Inuyasha carefully opened his eyes, wondering why there had been no pain _or impact for that matter._ Maybe he had moved on to the afterlife, maybe those purification arrows wern't as painful as he had always imagined them to be._ No that can't be it _Inuyasha thought as he registered the sounds that were berating his ears. There was sobbing.

The hanyou looked towards where the sound was coming from, _Sango? What's she doing here?_ Inuyasha thought as he watched the demon slayer try in vein to pull an arrow out of Miroku's shoulder. He continued to look around, he felt detached as though he wasn't part of his surroundings.

"Wha---" he slurred as he gazed at Kikyo, she looked morbid, Inuyasha didn't think he had ever seen her look so angry. He followed her gaze not sure as to why she was so angry.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered, his senses rushing back to him as he gazed upon the woman he had been so close to never seeing again.

* * *

Kagome sighed in relief _a second later and... Oh god, i neary lost him for good that time! _Kagome thought with a shudder_ if i hadn't shot that arrow... he--- _she couldn't even finnish that line of thought, It was too much for her.

"Kagome" the barely audible whisper shocked her out of her thoughts as she looked over at Inuyasha, fighting keeping the tears at bay.

"Inuyasha" She choked, rushing over to kneel next to the injured hanyou "I thought i was too late, when i saw Kikyo fire the arro--" She was abrubtly cut off as Inuyasha swept her into a deep embrace. "I thought i would never see you again" he mumbled into her ear, she responded by falling deeper into his embrace. She never wanted to let go of him again, and he wouldn't let her.

* * *

Kikyo fumed, _I'm going to kill her, and this time i will **not**__ hold back._

_S_he had been so caught up in the moment she hadn't noticed that her own barrier had shattered and that infuriating girl had stumbled across her and Inuyasha. Kikyo didn't even noticed the sudden flare of spiritual energy that was Kagome's arrow, but she _had_ noticed the arrow when it collided with her own."Kagome" She hissed across the clearing, drawing all eyes to her seething form "you have interfered in this matter for the last time".

A wave of spiritual energy surged across the clearing, white wall cascading down in an evermoving motion. It looked devastating as if it would destroy everything in its path, but as it moved not a blade of grass shifted not even a breeze stirred the fallen leaves, branches did not move as the wave rolled forth.

Nothing moved as the tsunami made its way towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Nothing but a similar burst of spiritual energy creating a orb like shape around the younger miko and the injured hanyou.

Kagome's balked as she stared at the barrier, "how did I..." She'd never done anything like that before.

_No, thats not true _She thought to herself_ i did something like that when mistress centipede attacked me the first time i went through the well._

Kagome's eyes rose to survey the woman that she had once pitied_, Not anymore!_ Summoning the same feeling that had burst through her when she had created the barrier she thrust a spear of pure light at Kikyo.

"So it's a battle of wills is it, we shall see who comes the victor" Kikyo called, there was a smug sound to her voice.

The elder miko intercepted Kagome's spear and thrust it back at her, adding to its power.

Unknowingly adding more of herself to it too...

* * *

**ARGH!!! FORGIVE ME! I CANT KEEP WRITING THIS CHAPTER! IT HAS TO STOP HERE calms herself down sufficently this chapter was really hard to write, so i hope you all enjoyed it :D im finding it harder and harder to keep my mind to my fics (yes i said fics im actually writing another one at the moment) so long delays between chapters might be a bit more regular... but i do promise i Will Not Drop this Fic!!!!! I hae major issues with fic droppers... yeh well anyways till nxt time seeeeeeyaaaaa!!!!! waves frantically**

**oh and yeh im thinking about fixing up yhe first couple of chapters, theyre a bit muddled... OH! and sorry for the shortness of the chappy... again...**

**BYE!!!**


	6. Losing Oneself

**Argh so im meant to be working on homework right now, but its so boring i just cant bring myself to do it. I should really be doing my homework since i am failing maths (its not that im bad at it, its just that its so boring i cant focus on it) maths has never been my favorite subject...then again is it anybodies? oh yeh this chapter touches the first movie where Kagome is possesed so if you havn't seen it im sorry :S**

**yes well anyways on with the fanfic!**

* * *

Kagome collapsed on the ground panting for breathe_ how long can i keep this up?_ she desperately thought as she gazed across at her opponent. 

Kagome and Kikyo had been deflecting and adding to eachovers spiritual powers for over an hour. After the first ten or so minutes both woman had begun to realise that their souls were starting to intertwine in the energy aswell.

It didn't surprise Kagome or Kikyo very much since they both knew the souls they were using was infact one soul divided between the two of them, thanks to the reincarnation process and old witches specialising bringing back the dead. It was only natural that it would try to join together again to create one being. The only problem was that with the intermerging souls the woman were losing themselves to eachover and had to battle for their right to own the soul. Without it the loser would cease to exist.

_'Inuyasha leaned over and plucked at the miko's arm,_

_"come on we're here" he said a little impatently_

_"i can see that Inuyasha" the miko answered as she climbed out of the boat,_

_"we are here to--" The rest was cut off because the miko had tripped and fallen into the hanyou's arms._

_He embraced her._

_"kikyo" he murmered'_

"No!" kagome cried as she was once again berated wth memories that were not hers "I can't lose... this... fight" Again the young miko pushed back the power that had formed a tight sphere around the two battling woman.

"Give it up Kagome, I have won this fight"

_'Kagome squinted into the fading light that was the setting sun, a small smile playing across her lips "Inuyasha i brought you ramen!" she called across the clearing._

_"Ramen!?" the over-excited hanyou made his apearence, dropping down from a nearby tree, a huge grin spread across his face._

_"i love ramen!" he cried a he picked up Kagome intent on searching for his favourite food_

_"Inuyasha" Kagome giggled "put me down!" '_

Kikyo gritted her teeth against the onslaught of memories that came with the wave of energy that Kagome had sent her way. _She's fading _Kikyo thought with grim satisfaction, the wave was weaker than the last one.

_I can't lose_

* * *

_'A bow and arrow? Why am I holding these? My body. Why can't I control it? Inuyasha? Why is he running? The Shikon no Tama? Wait, what am I doing? Why am I firing an arrow at Inuyasha? It's happening again! I can't control myself!_

_No._

_This isn't right._

_This isn't my body._

_It's Kikyo's. '_

_Light._

_Scorching light._

_Me and Not me._

_Who am I?_

_Kikyo?_

_No, not Kikyo._

_Then who am I._

_Kagome._

_I have to remember._

_Kagome._

_

* * *

_

**hmm... the ending of this chapter is some what odd... not what i thought it would turn out to be at all...**

**aw well my point is getting across Kikyo and Kagome are fighting for possesion of the soul and their lives, Kikyo is winning and Kagome is losing herself to Kikyo. Though she's going down kicking and biting!**

**hopefully the next chapter will be longer (gosh they seem to be getting shorter and shorter...) and sorry for the long delay, i had writers block :S _gosh thats always fun..._**

**yeh well till nxt time**

**R&R**


	7. Desperate

**Argh sooo lazy...**

**I really like this fic and it's fun to write and I have plenty of time to write it... I just never do, im so lazy its sad :(**

**yeh well sorry for the long absence of updates as i said before im lazy. sorry about the last chapter, it wasn't one of my best written ones...**

* * *

"Kagome!" 

_She can't hear me, why can't she hear me?_

_No._

_I won't give up on her._

Inuyasha slowly and painfuly rose to his feet, the earlier fight with Kikyo had taken a lot out of him and now he was finding it difficult to even stand without swaying side to side.

He didn't care. He wasn't sure how he knew it but Kagome was losing the internal battle raging between her and Kikyo.

_There has to be something I can do_

"Kagome!" A flicker of the eyelids.

_Good. She's still there._

_I have to help her._

Inuyasha, still not sure how he could help **his** Kagome carefully made his way to the strange dome encapsulating the two miko's. Shakily he lifted a hand to the barrier.

"Ouch!" He cried as the barrier sparked out, much like a lighting bolt, to drain away the hanyou's youki.

Kagome's skin was getting more and more pale and her breathing more laboured.

_Kagome._

Resolve set, Inuyasha stepped into the dome, sparks flying all around him.

* * *

Kagome squinted, her eyes barely parting. She had no energy to spare, not even to glance around her. 

But something was pressing in on her.

_'Inuyasha?'_

_'Fool. You think that Hanyou feels anything for you?'_

_'Kikyo? How? Why are you here?'_

_'You truly are an incompetent wench arn't you?'_

_'Wh...What do you mean?'_

Glaring light made Kagome visably flinch.

_'Your soul shall be mine soon you fool girl, and that Hanyou you care so much for will be the one to take it from you!'_

_'No! I don't believe you! Inuyasha will help me!'_

_'Do you really believe that? You are even a bigger fool than I originally thought'_

_'He can't...He would never...I love him...'_

_'Fool. He never loved you! He will destroy you!'_

_'no...'_

_'See now how he fights the barrier to get to you? See how desperate he is to destroy you? To please me?'_

_'why?...'_

_'He never loved you. He always loved me.'_

_'Inuyasha...'_

darkness.

_

* * *

_Kagome slumped inside the barrier, life fading out of her.

Her soul was being sucked out of her. Her soul and her life force.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha was desperate, he had to get to her. He no longer cared about the pain that tore at his limbs, tore at his heart, tore at his very being. Al he could think about was her, he had to reach her. He had to help her..

Pulses.

As Inuyasha fought his nails receded, his hair changed a dark black and his golden eyes fadd to a honeyed brown.

He noticed nothing.

He had to save her. Even if it cost him his life.

* * *

**OMG! _'begs forgiveness'_ i am so sorry, im lazy and i know it! but i am truly sorry for not updating :S**

**Im also sorry for that crappy ending on the chapter, looks at chapter well its still better than the last one :D**

**I think its also still pretty short though... I promise to do all within my power to fight my lazyness and get the next chapter done ASAP!!**

**i would also like to add that yes i am australian so the spelling is a bit weird, but you'll all have to live with it i guess :D i should also be including miroku-sango-shippo in the next chapter ot two...**

**Read & Review**


	8. Ending it All

**Argh! '_sulks in corner'_ im really bad at this whole keeping up to date thing :(**

**i dont really have much to say here except sorry its so late and the fight _should _end it this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha!!"

Why hadn't she paid more attention!?

_Fool! You complete fool! You can't help Miroku and now you can't help Inuyasha...or Kagome!_

Sango was in an utter rage at herself. If she had only paid more attention to what was going on around her she could of helped her friends, instead of crying on the ground like a baby.

"Sango?" asked a tentative voice, startling the demon slayer. _Shippo? oh thank the gods he's still here!_

The next thing the little Kitsune knew he was being swept into a very tight embrace by his friend. Shippo started to squirm and try to get out of Sango's arms before relising that there were tears trailing down her cheeks and shuddering sobs were wracking her whole body.

"Sango..." He ventured

"Shippo...It's all my fault...I couldn't get here in time...and now...and now neither of us can help them...and I think...that...they...they might not make it out this time..."

Tears welled up in Shippo's eyes before he stubbornly shook them away _I have to be brave now. Not just for me, but for everyone!_

Using his fox magic Shippo became a giant pink blob. Sango, unable to hold on to him was forced to let go and instead resorted staring miserably at the kitsune and sniffing loudly.

"Sango. We have to be brave now...for the others." A small 'mewing' noise came from Sango's knee. Looking down the demon slayer let out a week grin as she looked at her long time friend Kirara.

"I don't think we can do anything to help them right now" gazing across at her friends Sango shook her head miserably "All we can do is wait".

* * *

_There was nothing._

_There is nothing._

_Nothing will ever be._

_There is only Kikyo._

_**I **am only Kikyo. _

"Kagome!" 

_Who's Kagome?_

_It sounds...familiar..._

"Kagome! Please Kagome, Wake up..."

_Wake up? Kagome?_

_Im not asleep and my name is Kikyo...but thats not right is it?_

"Kagome please"

_Who is that?_

"I need you Kagome, wake up"

_That voice is familiar_

"Kagome--"

_They're crying...why?_

"--I love you"

_love?_

_I loved someone once._

_I think... I stilll do..._

_Inuyasha._

_

* * *

_

"Kagome"

Inuyasha was on his knees, bent in two over Kagomes body she was alive, but only barely. She was fading away visably.

"Inuyasha?"

The voice was soft and barely audible, Inuyasha barely heard it in his human form.

"Inuyasha what--"

Kagome was cut off because Inuyasha had promptly leaned over and kissed her.

_Inuyasha..._"I love you too"

"Kukukuku"

Startled the pair looked around them.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha spat

"You will never last, nothing ever does...everything fades with time, time will get us all in the end! You can't escape it. Time is everything!!"

"I think-" Kagome whispered "Kikyo is losing it. Maybe we should--"

Suddenly Kagome was thrown to the ground by a blast of energy, Inuyasha followed promtly.

Scowling Inuyash stood up, supporting Kagome with him. How he managed he wasn't sure, the spiritual barrier was really sucking at his energy.

"Inuyasha, we have to end this now..."

"I know, but how are we--"

Turning to face the Inuyasha, Kagome took both his hands.

"trust me"

Inuyasha nodded dazedly, he was feeling quite strange. Kagome on the other hand felt wonderful. Who knew Inuyasha's human form had so much energy hidden away.

Searching through herself and Inuyasha, Kagome started gathering in the energy from both herself and the hanyou. Moulding it until it was perfect.

Turning her attention outwords again Kagome looked at the woman she feared, hated and revered. Kikyo.

_It ends here._

_

* * *

_

**_'Does happy little dance of happiness'_ YAY! i gots my chapter up!!**

**it went a little different from what i expected but who cares!? '_dances'_**

**next chapter _will be the last_. good thing or bad thing i dont no. but either way the dice fall thats whats happening.**

**hope you liked it. It wasnt my best but it was mine and thats all that matters.**

**R&R**

**Ja-Ne**


	9. Sorry :

This is a small note and plea of forgiveness that I send out to anyone that happens t be reading/watching my story right now.

Until further notice I am going to stop updating this story.

I need to organise the next few chapters as well as some from a few of my other stories.

I really must apologise for both the inconvenience and this completely and utterly pompous sounding apology letter thing.

I will update, that is a promise. Just not in the near future.

My apologies to all.

-Bob Da Peach

-Ellie


End file.
